Uri buys two burgers and a soda for $\$2.10$, and Gen buys a burger and two sodas for $\$2.40$. How many cents does a soda cost?
Explanation: Let's work with this problem in cents, not dollars, because the answer calls for a number in cents. So, Uri's two burgers and a soda cost 210 cents and Gen's food costs 240 cents. Let a burger cost $b$ cents and a soda cost $s$ cents. We are trying to find the value of $s$. We can set up a system of two equations to represent the given information. These equations are:

\begin{align*}
2b + s &= 210 \\
b + 2s &= 240 \\
\end{align*}

We are solving for $s$, so we want to eliminate $b$ from the equations above. Multiplying both sides of the second equation by 2, we get $2b+4s = 480$, or $2b = 480 - 4s$. Substituting this equation into the first equation above to eliminate $b$, we get that $(480 - 4s) + s = 210$, or $s=90$. Thus, a soda costs $\boxed{90}$ cents.